


Close But No Cigar

by Asheru



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-01
Updated: 2002-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheru/pseuds/Asheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel share a moment in a Cuban bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close But No Cigar

**Author's Note:**

> A piece of fluff written as always for the lovely Quercus, to make her smile.

So there they were, in a downtown bar in Havana, waiting for their contact to show. Usually this sort of stuff was best left to the NID, but the possible location of a third stargate was too important to leave to the spooks.

"Um, Jack, I think we ought to order something," said Daniel, feeling more than a tad conspicuous. Anyone wanting to play "spot the odd ones out" could separate them from the local mafia in an instant, cigar smoke notwithstanding. In the booth opposite him, a couple of Russian heavies slammed down their vodka glasses, calling a waitress over for more. One of them gave Daniel a cool appraisal, his eyes gleaming like pickled fish.

"OK," said Jack, waving a hand at a passing lovely. He mimed placing a big fat cigar to his lips. Daniel watched him, mesmerized.

The gorgeous blonde bowed low over their table, opening the box. Jack ran his fingers consideringly over its contents.

"A Cohiba Esplendidos for my companion I think," said Jack, his lips curling in an evil grin. Daniel noticed with interest that he chose the slightly smaller Churchill Sumutra for himself.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Daniel. Jack merely twitched an eyebrow.

"When in Cuba, Daniel," he chuckled, ordering two more drinks.

Daniel picked up his cigar with caution, as if handling a Goa'uld artefact. He weighed it in his hand, and then slid the label off the end, looking at it curiously before placing it on the tray. He peeled away the thin layer of protective film in one fluid motion, and lifted the cigar to his nostrils. He could detect the subtle aromas of earth, and peat, and leather. Delicate veins ran around and along the length of the cigar. It was… big.

Jack leaned across, his eyes glittering. Taking the cigar from Daniel's unresisting hands he flicked open the cutters, and clipped the end off. Daniel winced.

Jack passed the cigar back with a smile. Daniel raised it to his lips, opening his mouth slowly to slide it in. Jack swallowed, looking at him, and tore his eyes away long enough to find the lighter. He snapped it open, offering Daniel the flame. Daniel inclined his head, sucking softly until the cigar lit. Jack clicked the lighter shut, watching Daniel as he settled back into the sofa. Daniel lifted his long legs and put both feet on the low table, tilting his head back. He looked at Jack consideringly from beneath lowered lashes. Taking another long drag of the cigar, he pursed his lips, blowing a perfect heart-shaped smoke-ring towards the panelled ceiling.

"I thought you didn't smoke," said Jack.

"Think again, " said Daniel.


End file.
